Alone in a Cave
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Just a cute one-shot between Marcus and Thomas. Yes this means it's yaoi. Marcus and Thomas are seperated from their parners and while alone Thomas learns something new, and it's not all bad after all.


A/N: Ahem, yeah, this is just a little one-shot(really little) that I cooked up in my study hall yesterday after watching several re-runs of the Digimon Data Squad. I probably should have been working on my new chapter of HP or my rewrites of CC and BR but, yeah, this came out instead. It's just a cute little fluffy bunny that some of you may enjoy in the 2.4 minutes it takes to read ^.^ After all this fandom has a pitiful amount of Marcus/Thomas fics and I'm glad to contribute in any way, even if it's just a little. So, I hope any of you who read this enjoy it and…yeah, I guess that's it.

Disclaimer: Uh, no. I don't own anything Digimon related.

_**Alone in a Cave**_

He knew this would end badly, it was the only outcome that was possible.

"How in the hell do we lose a giant dinosaur and a huge blue wolf?"

Thomas sighed, how Marcus can sound so put off when it was clearly his own fault was beyond the blond genius. "Are you blaming me?"

Marcus took one look at his tired but indignant face and relented, "No, I'm just saying that it's damn impossible."

He didn't bother to say that by now he should be well aware that nothing was impossible. They stopped while he studied the map on his hand held computer.

"Well?" Marcus said impatiently.

"They're still so far away." Thomas muttered.

Marcus leaned close to look at the screen over his shoulder, "How can you tell?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and pointed at two glowing dots on the screen, "See those? That's a Digimon signature. One's Geograymon and the other's Gaogamon."

"Huh, so now what?"

"It's going to be dark soon." He said with a look up at the horizon and a sigh.

"So?"

"So, Marcus, I don't know about you but I could use a nap." He snapped the strap of his backpack suggestively, "And dinner."

That made the brunet pause, "Yeah, okay, but I pick where!"

"Sure."

It just so happened that they were passing through a rocky, mountainous area and Marcus soon stumbled across a cave set into the rock and instantly declared it camp. Thomas sighed again, vaguely noticing that he'd been doing that a lot lately. "Marcus, you could at least check to make sure this isn't the den of some Digimon first."

Marcus blinked up at him from where he'd plopped down on a rock. "Uh." He turned to look at the back of the cave, which disappeared into darkness and shrugged. "Looks empty to me."

Thomas shook his head ruefully but sat cross-legged on the hard ground and shrugged off the backpack. He unzipped it and began pulling out boxes of food prepared by Marcus' mother. He frowned slightly at their store but passed Marcus a box.

"What is it?"

Thomas shrugged, "We're just getting low on your mother's food."

Marcus looked stricken for a moment then grinned, "Good thing Agumon's not here."

Thomas said nothing but secretly agreed. Silence fell as they both concentrated on eating and naturally Marcus was the first finished. Thomas ate a few more bites before offering Marcus the rest of his. The brunet looked at the box greedily but hesitated, "You sure you don't want it?"

"If I wanted it I wouldn't offer it."

"True but you didn't eat half." Marcus muttered but accepted the food. Thomas just shrugged dismissively and stood to walk to the cave entrance, taking a moment to bask in the sun's last rays. From where he was standing he could feel the temperature begin to drop sharply as the sun disappeared. He debated on starting a fire but quickly decided that they couldn't risk attracting any Digimon without their partners at their sides. He turned back to Marcus as the boy finished the last few bites and began to unpack their sleeping bags, "We'll sleep in turns that way one of us is awake in case anything tries to get the jump on us."

Marcus nodded agreeably and yawned, causing Thomas to smile slightly, "You sleep and I'll keep first watch."

Marcus looked up at him in surprise, "Why should you watch first?"

"Just because I'm not ready to sleep yet." Thomas said easily. Marcus stared at him for a minute then shrugged, "Suit yourself."

He unrolled his bag with a flourish and was quick to huddle inside but didn't bother with zipping it up. Thomas returned to the cave entrance and within minutes the sun disappeared completely. At the same time, a full moon shed its ghostly light down and reached as far back as where Marcus was laying. Thomas looked over to him and saw that the brunet was deeply asleep. He shook his head fondly and began to pace quietly to keep warm. It was colder then he had anticipated and the moon's light offered no warmth the way the sun did. He continued to pace but soon began to shiver and he heard a slight rustling behind him but when he turned he saw that it was merely Marcus adjusting to a more comfortable position, Thomas frowned. In his movements Marcus had somehow managed to kick away at the top of his sleeping bag. Thinking that the other had to be freezing like that, Thomas walked silently over and crouched beside him. He was just reaching out to zip it up when a hand grabbed his wrist, his eyes widening in surprise but it was not so much because of the quick movement as it was because Marcus' hand was pleasantly warm.

"Hey." The sleepy voice drew his attention away from the tanned hand holding his and he saw Marcus' half-open eyes watching him. "You're cold." He murmured.

"I'm alright." Thomas said distractedly.

"Hmph, liar."

He ignored that and instead found himself focusing on the heat radiating from the hand at his wrist, which pulled slightly at him.

"C'mere, we'll be warmer together."

Thomas wanted to resist, he really did but he could feel Marcus' body heat like a furnace and found himself nodding absently. With surprising swiftness Marcus tugged him into the bag and zipped it, promptly wrapping his arms around the slighter blond. Thomas gave a mental sigh of absolute contentment as warmth spread quickly around him and he relaxed, hugging Marcus in return. His eyes closed and he began to drift off to sleep but not before feeling Marcus drop a kiss into his hair.

When Thomas woke again it was morning and he was reluctant to open his eyes because he was just so damn comfortable. It took him a whole minute to realize just why he was so comfortable. Blinking awake, Thomas found himself staring at the red of Marcus' shirt and he tilted his head back to look up. Marcus' hazel eyes stared back at him. "Morning." He said with a smile.

Thomas flushed slightly and ducked his head back down, "Uh, yeah."

Marcus laughed, the rumbling sensation sending a shiver down the blond's spine. Thomas felt him nuzzle his hair and warm breath made the strands sway as he spoke. "Did you sleep well?"

Thomas nodded stiffly, becoming more aware of how closely together they were. The sleeping bag was only made for one and yet they fit perfectly in it. Marcus was still holding him and their legs were twined together.

"Hey." Marcus freed a hand to brush away strands of pale hair. "You alright?"

Thomas paused to think about that. He wasn't used to physical contact and usually found it extremely uncomfortable but…with Marcus that didn't seem to bother him. In fact, no one besides his sister touched him as much as Marcus did just in simple contact. A reassuring hand on the shoulder, a pat on the back and countless other seemingly accidental touched. Marcus was different and seemed to go against every rule Thomas lived by. Despite everything they had somehow managed to become friends and judging by the way things were progressing, they were well on their way to being more. And Thomas wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I don't know." He said finally. The following moment was still, until Marcus lifted his head by the chin, frowning just slightly. Hazel stared searchingly into crystalline blue and slowly, Marcus leaned down and kissed him, lips brushing softly. There was a surprised, heart stopping moment before something gave and the kiss deepened, with Thomas' mouth opening and allowing passage. It lasted longer then originally intended and when broken they were left absent of breath. Marcus was staring at him intently. "What about now?" he asked, voice rough.

Again, Thomas had to stop and consider. No, he thought decisively. One measly kiss wasn't going to make him force his answer. But there was a voice in his head now. _Nothing is being forced, you're just starting to open your eyes._ Strange, the voice sounded like his sister. But for now he focused on the words rather then the speaker. The voice was on to something, it wasn't as if this situation had just popped out of nowhere. It had really been a moment that was growing around them, unseen by him but obviously felt by Marcus. Even as genius as he was he had never even noticed the signs. He saw them sure but he didn't really _see_ them. Now he was beginning to understand, the voice was right. This kiss wasn't forcing him into anything it was just making him realize everything Marcus had already figured out.

"Now…I believe I'm alright."

Marcus studied him carefully then smiled, "Good, 'cause I'm hungry."

Thomas laughed, "You're always hungry."

"Exactly." He moved to get up when a pale hand paused him.

"Do we have to get up now?"

Marcus blinked, "Well…no but…"

"Good." Thomas muttered, wiggling closer. "Because I'm too comfortable to let you move just yet."

Marcus stared down at the other's blond head and laughed softly, relaxing back into the sleeping bag. Yeah, he was just fine with waiting. They laid there for a while, simply listening to each other breathing. Finally Thomas stirred and sat up, "Okay, listening to your stomach rumbling has made me hungry, too."

Marcus grinned and slid smoothly out of the bag, "Well, it's about time."

"Hey, unlike you I can't eat first thing when I wake up." That and he hadn't felt so safe and simply content in longer then he could remember.

"I need food to stay strong." Was all Marcus said.

"That's an Agumon excuse." Thomas said, pulling out boxed for both of them.

"Well, you have to admit that sometimes he comes up with pretty good reasons."

"Yeah, he's nothing if not creative."

Marcus paused with a fork halfway to his mouth, "I wonder how those two are holding up?"

Thomas smirked, he could only imagine.

!#$%^&*~

"Boss! Boss! Where are you!"

Gaogamon growled, "Would you be quiet! I already told you that we're too far away. They can't hear you."

"You don't know that." Geograymon argued, "Humans are so small we could miss them so we need to keep calling them."

"No, if you keep calling them you'll attract Digimon that we _don't_ need to face on our own."

Geograymon ignored this logic and bellowed again, causing Gaogamon to seriously consider attempting to maim this overgrown lizard. _I sure hope you're having better luck with Marcus then I am with this oaf._ He thought with a long suffering sigh, following reluctantly after the dinosaur. Little did he know, their partners were currently busy exchanging breath. Geograymon tripped then and Gaogamon flinched as he hit the ground, causing the earth to shake alarmingly. _Oh Thomas, I wish you were here…_

Miles away in their secluded cave, Thomas lifted his head, "Did you feel that?"

"Nope." Marcus murmured, pulling the blond's head back down into a searing kiss and Thomas forgot all about the faint tremor in favor of this intoxicating new activity.

!#$%^&*~

A/N: Heh, well, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed and now I'm off to get back to work on my other ficcies. See you around~ ^.^


End file.
